Prince of Tennis: Babysitters Club
by Hinamori Kawamura
Summary: Just an AU story that portrays some Prince of Tennis chars as babysitters. This story is based off the Baby Sitter Club books. First chap is Yukimura and Sanada babysitting, the second is Marui.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Tennis: Babysitter's Club**

**Summary**: Just an AU collection of drabbles (I think that's what chapters this short are called O.O) that portrays some Prince of Tennis chars as babysitters. This story is based off the Baby Sitter Club books in a way. They were my muse.

**A/N**: No Romance or Pairings just an attempt a humor. This is dedicated to My Sister-in-Law Ann-Chan and my friends Choco-Chan, Sakoori-Chan and Suki-Chan in hopes that this will at least make you giggle, or laugh or even smile XD

**Disclaimer**: As far as I know Prince of Tennis is still owned by the uber awesome persona that is Konomi-San. I do not own anything that is bold.

_"Seiichi!"_

As the small black haired energy ball know as Akaya Kirihara threw himself at Seiichi, Genichirou wondered for what seem to Umpteenth time why on Earth he had agreed to come here again.

_Probably to carry everything_. He thought as he started putting down all the various items Seiichi had coaxed him into carrying.

_I don't even know why he keeps bringing all this stuff_…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Akaya had finally spotted him.

_Especially when he knows that we're just going to end up playing video games_.

He knew that they were going to end up in the living room for the next four hours playing Donkey Kong just as surely as he knew that Akaya would jump on him and demand horsey.

Oh yes, he knew that evil little glint in the five year old's eye very well-it was the look of a predator and he was definitely the prey.

"Hi Genichirou!"

He didn't even have time to react. In two seconds flat he had a five year old clinging to him, arms around his neck in a death lock and his partner stood there with his "Ah, how endearing" look.

Sighing, he knew it was going to be a long day and he was sure he had forgotten his aspirin.

"_Let's play horsey_," Akaya said tugging on his neck which was certainly going to end up sore with the surprisingly strong grip the boy had on him.

After a few more tugs Genichirou admitted defeat (He did need to breathe after all) and got down on all fours allowing Akaya to climb onto his back.

_CLICK!_

And to add on to the list of sorrows Seiichi just _had _to click that damn button when he was opening his mouth to neigh!

"You look good Gen," Seiichi said pouring salt on the wound. He smiled and held out a hand to Akaya. "Now let's go play some games."

And as the traitorous brat took the hand and lead the way to the living room Genichirou had felt like he had been hooked, lined and sunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of Tennis: Babysitter's Club**

**Summary**: Just an AU collection of drabbles (I think that's what chapters this short are called O.O) that portrays some Prince of Tennis chars as babysitters. This story is based off the Baby Sitter Club books in a way. They were my muse.

**A/N**: No Romance or Pairings just an attempt a humor. This is dedicated to My Sister-in-Law Ann-Chan and my friends Choco-Chan, Sakoori-Chan and Suki-Chan in hopes that this will at least make you giggle, or laugh or even smile XD

Also, Thanks to:

**Raine Amorial and iSayumix3**

For favoriting this story!

**Disclaimer**: As far as I know Prince of Tennis is still owned by the uber awesome persona that is Konomi-San.

_"I don't have to listen to you."_

Bunta groaned and massaged his temples. While Seiichi and Genichirou had been called in this weekend to babysit Akaya he had been called in to babysit the six year old headache/prankster known as Masaharu Niou.

Maybe he should've given Jackal the phone when he had asked for it.

Both he and Jackal were trying to save up money for something they really wanted and they were both looking for several jobs.

At first Bunta hadn't thought about babysitting even though he had already seen the flyers Seiichi had put up about the babysitting club he had started. The flyers had said that you would make money while having fun. He didn't believe you could make much money babysitting someone's brat until Jackal had joined the club and showed him just how much you could make in a good week.

It was enough to get him to join and he never did anything cheap.

"Well, I guess we're not going to the park then," Marui began. It was definitely time to try and persuade the boy. "It's a pity too cause I was gonna buy us ice cream-"

"You were gonna get ice cream for _yourself_." Niou interrupted coolly.

"then meet up with Jackal-"

"He's boring-"

"_and_ he's babysitting Yagyuu-"

_"What the hell are we waiting for? Hurry up sugar freak!" _

It would probably be pointless to ask the brat where he had learn such language so Marui just settled for popping a piece of gum into his mouth and watching in satisfaction as Niou ran upstairs to get his newest toys (cough prank material cough cough) and coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince of Tennis: Babysitter's Club**

**Summary**: Just an AU collection of drabbles (I think that's what chapters this short are called O.O) that portrays some Prince of Tennis chars as babysitters. This story is based off the Baby Sitter Club books in a way. They were my muse.

**A/N**: No Romance or Pairings just an attempt a humor. This is dedicated to My Sister-in-Law Ann-Chan and my friends Choco-Chan, Sakoori-Chan and Suki-Chan in hopes that this will at least make you giggle, or laugh or even smile XD  
>Also, thanks to:<br>CrystalRed, DepressedCaptivation, KHirari, Raine Amorial, coolcat5156 and iSayumix3 for favoriting and also thanks to Zemmno, iSayumix3 and KHirari for following~! It's very appreciated :)

**Disclaimer**: As far as I know Prince of Tennis is still owned by the uber awesome persona that is Konomi-San.

Jackal was so glad Marui hadn't handed him the phone when he found out the boy had been called in to watch over Masaharu Niou. He liked the boy well enough, except for when he was plotting something-usually against whoever was watching him. And in case you were wondering, the boy was _always_ plotting. The few times Jackal had watched him had almost always been an utter disaster. Don't get him wrong, Masaharu behaved more for him than he did Marui but it wasn't by much. According to said six year old Jackal wasn't nearly as exciting to mess with as the "Sugar-freak". Neither of them had anything on Seiichi or Genichirou though. The boy rarely if ever dared to defy them. Except for the occasional theft of Sanada's hat for some sort of ploy or another he didn't do much else.

He was standing in the doorway of the Yagyuu household waiting for Hiroshi and his little sister to finish getting ready to go to the park. He agreed to take the kids to park to help Marui pacify the little trickster. Plus, it was a bonus that Hiroshi and Masaharu we're good friends and they never caused much trouble when Hrioshi's little sister was around too. It wasn't often they were called in to watch Hiroshi and little Hina at the same time, but when it did happen things usually went by smoother.

"We're ready Kuwahara-kun," That was Hiroshi. The six year old stood at the top of the stairs his snow boots and think sweatpants on. In his arms he held both his and Hina's jackets and scarves. Hina, a little over four stood behind her aniki their gloves tight in her hands. Jackal walked up to where they were and took the scarves first, throwing them over his shoulder before he took their jackets also tossing Hina's over his shoulder as he helped Hiroshi into his first. Once the boy was in his jacket and it was buttoned up, he took the gloves from his sister as Jackal proceeded to help her into her jacket as well.

That done, he fixed their scarves and let them slip on their gloves. Mr and Mrs Yagyuu sent them off with small smiles and waves. Jackal reassured them that he would bring them back safe and sound. That done, they went on their way. As they walked out Jackal took Hiroshi's right hand in his left and Hina's in left hand in his right.

Most boys would complain that they were old enough to walk on their own but they hadn't nicknamed little Yagyuu "the gentleman" for nothing. He was one of well manners and he knew he was setting a prime example for his imouto- something the boy took pride in.

"I think I see them." Hiroshi commented as they arrived at the park not even three blocks from his house. Craning his neck Jackal saw what was without a doubt Marui and Niou. It looked like they were arguing again.

"I think you're right," Jackal replied. "and by the looks of it Marui's getting a verbal beating." He added under his breath a bit surprised when Hiroshi chuckled. He looked down at the boy who was fixing his glasses.

"Can we go surprise them?"

Jackal nodded his consent and off he ran. He looked down at Hina who looked back up at him.

"Hiro-nii said it's not polite to run," the four year old merely said before trailing after her brother at a slower pace.

Jackal shook his head ruefully. Those Yagyuu kids were something without a doubt.


End file.
